The Origin of Cardcaptor
by freespiritflower
Summary: A mysterious girl and boy comes to Tomoeada nadit is up to Sakura nd gang to figure out. The go for an epic journey to find the origin of cardcaptors and clow cards.*A bit of romance in too.*
1. Eriol comes back

A beam of light fell somewhere on the outskirsts of Tomoeda. It shone on a girl who appearedout of nowhere. The girl looked up and and uttered, "thank you. I will fulfill your command."  
  
At the airport.  
  
A girl with brown hair and green eyes ran to the arrival area shouting, "Eriol-kun!" A boy with blue hair looked up and nodded to her. He was accompanied by a tall girl and a teddy bear on his arm. A girl with black hair and blue eyes, another girl with two ponytails and a boy with brown hair and eyes catched up with the girl with brown hair and green eyes. "Hello, Sakura. How are you?" Eriol said to the girl with green eyes. The tall girl looked at Sakura. "You all have grown taller," Naruko said. "I'm fine. Well we are growing you know. How are you? You have grown tall as well Eriol.Was England nice? Why don't you call us here more?" Sakura poured at Eriol. The teddy bear moved and asked, "Where is Kero?" The girl with blue eyes looked at the bear and said, " Kero and Yukito are waiting at Sakura's house. But you all will be staying at my house right?" The bear nodded. "I am fine. I was rather busy. I am sure that you already catched the last card. Good for you," Eriol answered. "How did you know?" Sakura asked for she hadn't told it herself.  
"I had faith in your ability and besided I had a contact and there are also some rumours about you. Is it true?" Eriol said while glancing at Tomoyo , the girl with blue eyes and Meiling, the girl with two ponytails. They looked at each other and giggled while Sakura looking at the two of them dropped a sweat. "What?" Sakura stammered nervously. "Yup, Sakura is now officially engaged to Syaoran. Isn't it cute?" Tomoyo answered happily. She was looking forward to make Sakura's wedding dress. Now Sakura and Syaoran, the boy with brown hair and eyes, blushed. This kind of announcement is rather embarrassing in public. Tomoyo and Meiling continued by telling how Sakura and Syaoran were engaged after Syaoran told his mother that immedietlay came and made Syaoran officially woo Sakura. Fujikata agreed for the happiness of his child but Touya who was occasionally wrecking things had to be soothed by Yukito who is nearly always by his side because it was hard for Touya to lose his sister. Tomoyo was in bliss because she had the honour to do Sakura's and Syaoran's clothes. As Syaoran asked Eriol of how long is he staying, Sakura saw a little girl with green eyes looking at her intensely. Sakura wanted to go to her but a little boy with brown eyes tugged the little girl and they disappeared in the crowd before Sakura could even get near them. She was surprised and as Meiling pulled her away Sakura was still looking at where the girl was. Syaoran with a worried face came over to her. "What is it?" he asked concernedly. " I thought that I knew that girl. She looked so familiar. And so is that boy," she said worriedly. "It was nothing I hope. You have captured all of the cards. I hope that is isn't another Sealed Card but . there has been a strange aura around for a while," he said with a stern face. " Never mind, Eriol is here so we can ask," Sakura said cheerfully. Syaoran smiled. So they continued on their way and enjoyed their day.  
  
On the next day, Sakura invited everyone for tea at her house. They had a pleasant evening talking about school and stuff. They had an abundance of Fried Octopus but Kero and Supi had the most. Sakura and Syaoran blushed a lot since they were the center of attention. Later as they rested at dinner as Kero and Supi gave their account of the Fried Octopus chase and everybody laughed hilariously. Sakura felt that aura again and looked at the window. The girl was there for a second and disappeared. She thought that it was an illusion so she continued to pay attention to the table. The girl was on the tree with the boy. Her hair was long till her waist and was half tied into a braid. The boy that was sitting next to her which was apparently not afraid of heights had brown hair which was styled not unlike Syaoran's. "I told you not to get sighted, Arukas" the boy said disapprovingly. "I did what I had to do, Naroays," the girl replied calmly. "Remember that we have to change our names a bit. I am Narosai and you are Kasaru, ok Aru," Naroays said.  
"*sigh* Yes, Naro. I will not forget," Arukas answered boredly. 


	2. Aru and Naro

Thank you for all the support of my friends and family.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS . CLAMP owns it. I only use its storyline and character.  
  
Chapter 2- Aru and Naro  
  
It's truly a buttercup day as the indigo cloud passes by with no one noticing and totally oblivious of the fact that a small girl and boy peeping through the holes of the clouds with very mature faces for little ones of that age. The girl had brown hair and green eyes with hair up to her waist that is half braided loosely as the boy had both brown hair and eyes that constantly simmers for concern for the girl. They were of course Aru (the girl) and Naro (the boy) who were looking out for any sign of the Card captor Sakura. "Naro, I told you we shouldn't be doing this! The card captor and prince will be able to see us!" whispered Aru angrily. "Aru, how many times I have told you. I know what I am doing. We do not want to get stuck in rain and have only a tree to shelter me," Naro persisted. "We a can use shield." said Aru hopefully. "And risk be seen by NORMAL people instead? No. We are going to go to the forest. There the card captor and prince will be less likely to find us," replied Naro tactfully. "How do you know?" asked Aru suspiciously. "I went for a bit of snooping," said Naro mischievously. "They are going with the Clow Reed's incarnation to the masters old house to see what has happened. And go to the park. I wanted to practice and be ready for the fight with the prince and have some quality time," said Naro grinning. Aru smiled happily. "Thanks, Naro. I really don't know what to do without you." " You would be wet on a tree with the card captor on your trail and have no time to practice nor a partner," said Naro as he counted off his fingers. "Geesh, you would be hopeless. Sorry to say that." " Naro!!" said Aru warningly with her fist out.  
  
Sakura and a whole procession her friends chatted excitedly as they made their way to the park grounds. "Eriol, are you going to school next week?" asked Sakura. "Yes, of course. I do want to see what had happen to the others. They probably don't have anything more than trivial matters but it wouldn't hurt to hear and catch up with them. But it's not like Clow would want to hear it but is my personal amusement at least," said Eriol beaming. Everyone else dropped a sweat. "Yes, Eriol. This would be more kawaii moments to catch on my camcorder. Luckily I brought it with me to catch more moments of courtship between Sakura and Syaoran. Hohohoho," said the cheeky Tomoyo. Now it is Sakura and Syaoran that dropped a sweat and went red. Meiling looked thoughtful for a moment and said in a very loud voice, "Sakura, these two are ridiculously embarrassing. If I didn't know better, these two would make the perfect couple." Syaoran said, "Meiling, I guess you are right. I really can imagine it." Everyone laughed except Tomoyo and Eriol who were too busy blushing. Then they reached the park and went to enjoy themselves. No, they did not wear the balloon hats.  
  
Aru and Naro for the meanwhile were practicing on their fighting. In the forest they battled with animals representing themselves. Naro placed a amulet at the hole on his sword and shouted By the power of the gods, Lend me your power, In the shape of the wolf! Then a wolf came out of the amulet in rushing green. Aru had a staff with a bladed end shaped like the crescent moon with a star in it (like Sakura's). At one of the crescent bladed end of it is a bit widened and has a hole as well. Aru took her amulet and places it in the hole and shouts By the power of this staff of the Quasar Lend me your power In the shape of the phoenix Then a phoenix came out of the amulet breathing fire as it went. Naro took the first move by swinging his blade in position to attack and shouted, "Ice!" Then fiery icicles move towards the phoenix. Aru at once called to her phoenix and ordered a fire attack. It made the icicles blast damaging the phoenix. Aru grinned and said, "Impressive. You have improved Naro. Now that means that I couldn't be soft with you anymore." Then she did a rapid blast from three elements that suit her well. She showered thunder at the wolf and made an earthquake crushing the wolf then she finished off with the fire as the wolf was weak. Before it could even shoot an ice beam the wolf got hit and it laid unconscious and returned to the blade and it made Naro get all the damage making him faint. Then he got up with the help of his sword. Aru was looking at him maliciously with the rage in her eyes that shone in a queer amber standing stilland basking in her win. " You are still good Aru," he said faintly and turned away walking haltingly with his back straight and said after a while, "I suppose you would be lucky as this when you fight with the card captor. Will you, Arukas daughter of Atakijuf?" Then he walked again to his cloud. Aru then as if finally in her senses moved again and stumbled. She looked at the ground and thought to herself. What was she doing. In her rage she would miss if her opponent attacks and would feel twice the blow.she would shame her people. She felt tears flow out of her eyes and cried. After a while, Naro came and looked at her. He kneeled and made patted her back to make her feel better. He was used to these situations. Aru looked at him and said sorry. "Nevermind, I forgive you. Just feel lucky that I am not the master," he replied simply. He added, " I am sorry too. I knew you shouldn't be distracted." She gave a chuckle and said, "thank goodness you did or I will never learn." So they made peace and went back to the indigo cloud. But this can also be felt far away by Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo and Meiling were making their way back home. Sakura was walking with Syaoran with a perturbed face. "Syaoran, I feel that I did something wrong. If I did then, I'm sorry," said Sakura. Syaoran looked at her and laughed. 


End file.
